Lorina Dodson (Earth-616)
Real Name: Mrs Dodson Nicknames: Queen of Crime, Mistress of Mayhem, Thumper (Arcade's pet name for her) Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Widowed Group Affiliation: The White Rabbit Gang, The Terrible Two Base of Operations: New York City Origin Born into a rich family, the White Rabbit was a sheltered child, protected by over-bearing parents intent on seeing their daughter become a proper lady. Finding solace in the many books of the family library, she was entranced by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Later in life, at the age of 25, she married a rich elderly man 82 years of age. Finding life as a trophy wife stagnant and boring, she killed off her husband which authorities ruled an accidental death. With funds from the inheritance she developed a career as the White Rabbit. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Lewis Dodson (Husband, deceased) First Appearance: Marvel Team-Up #131 History Starting off her criminal career small, she began by robbing fast-food restaurants. In one such incident, she crossed paths with Eugene Patilio, aka Frog-Man. and nearly beat him to death. Were it not for Spider-Man intervening on the fracas, Patilio would have died. Her accomplice gang at the restaurant were left to fend for themselves against Spider-Man and Frog-Man, coming up short. Seeking vengeance against Frog-Man, the White Rabbit contacted Speed Demon, Yellow Claw and the Walrus (all of whom had previously lost in clumsy matches against Frog-Man) to join forces in taking him down. Only the Walrus accepted her offer and the pair starting causing havoc in Brooklyn as the Terrible Two. Not long after, the pair faced Frog-Man with his dad Leapfrog joining in on the fight. Spider-Man also appeared, out on patrol and spotting action, and the three took down the Two, despite a clumsy victory with Patilio falling on the Rabbit's back. Continuing her misfortunes as a criminal, the Rabbit was stopped by Grizzly and his partner the Gibbon during an attempted bank heist. Capturing the two, she tried to ransom them to the city for 1 billion dollars. The mayor made what he considered a fair counter-offered for the pair: $2.50. Incensed by the rejection, she took to bombing the city and raised her request to 5 billion. Her plans were foiled when Spider-Man, as Bag-Man, distracted her while the the Gibbon and Grizzly escaped from the pit in which she had placed them. Not wanting to be seen as sexist, the fleeing Grizzly felt obligated to knock out the White Rabbit. Recently she appears to have developed a relationship with Arcade, and was dating him when he decided to abduct Black Cat and Wolverine so they could serve as the prey in his island resort for rich hunters. Naturally, the two heroes decimated the hunters, uncovered his scheme, and escaped the island shortly before he caused it to self destruct by volcano. The two decided it would be ironic to give the pair a taste of their own medicine, and abandonned them in the Savage Land next to a small tied-up goat. When White Rabbit wanted to save the goat from an approaching tyrannosaurus rex, Arcade called her stupid and ran. Evidently, White Rabbit lucked out. The goat turned out be a focus of worship for a group of Savage Land cannibals, who saved her and treated her as a Queen. As he hung over over an open flame, Arcade tried to convince her their problems could be worked out. Feeling no inclination to release him, her only response was "you shouldn't have called me stupid". Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: The Flying Hare Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Spider-Man discovered that the White Rabbit Gang is actually a group of actors hired for a part as no other villains wanted to work with her. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * Spider-Fan.org - White Rabbit ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bad Characters